


A Present for Santa

by Elayna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: A reluctant Santa gets rewarded.





	A Present for Santa

Santa was in his living room.

Santa was not putting out toys or devouring cookies and milk because it was the Thursday before Christmas and Santa was early.

Santa was in fact sitting in Quinn's favorite wing-backed armchair, a brandy snifter on the round table next to him, his head tipped back, his chest rising and falling with his breath as he napped.

Ben kicked off his loafers and crossed the room, sitting on one of Quinn's strong thighs, looping an arm behind his neck, twining his fingers together. "Santa?" he asked, nuzzling Quinn's bearded jaw line.

"Hmm." Santa Quinn roused himself. "Benjamin."

"What brought Santa to my house today? Have I been a very good boy to get my presents early?"

"Santa cancelled on the work party with a text at six this morning," Santa Quinn grumped.

"You didn't say anything this morning."

"Santa was wise enough to text Talia, who showed up at work with a store-bought costume."

Ben stroked a hand over Quinn's broad chest. The outfit was indeed cheap polyester, one of those 'one size fits all' costumes. Even the boots were felt cloth sewn onto the pant-legs. Shame really; Quinn would look amazing in boots. 

The timing and reason for Quinn's costume suddenly hit Ben, and he laughed. "Oh, my god, it was the Christmas party for the staff and their families. She badgered you into being Santa for all those small kids. I love that woman."

"You love her; she's lucky she still has a job."

Quinn's tone was disgruntled but Ben knew he couldn't have been made to do anything that he wasn't willing to do, and Quinn would always do what he perceived as necessary. 

He grinned. "Did all those sugar crazed munchkins sit on your lap and tell you what they wanted?"

"I never knew so many toys existed that I've never heard of. What is a remote controlled BB-8?" 

"Poor Quinn. Poor Santa Quinn," Ben cooed in Quinn's ear. "I hope there's video."

"One of the IT guys and several of the parents filmed it. Talia'll find a reason to put it online."

"I need to see this." His lover was a warm, compassionate person, but always a bit stiff around small children. He'd had to grow up too fast himself. Watching him ho ho ho would be hysterical. 

"You are a horrible person, mocking my pain."

"Poor Quinn." Ben slid his hand down, cupping his cock, rubbing gently. "Would Santa like a present?"

"Santa deserves a present."

"He does." Ben nuzzled at Quinn's jaw again, before taking his earlobe between his teeth, nibbling delicately. "Santa deserves to be made to feel so good." He slipped to his knees between Quinn's strong thighs, the other man raising his hips in cooperation as Ben tugged on the costume, pulling his underwear and trousers off. "And Ben deserves this present too."

Quinn's cock was not immediately interested but Ben didn't mind. He loved sitting at Quinn's feet, stroking his hands along Quinn's strong, hair-roughened thighs, breathing in his musky scent as he pressed kisses to Quinn's cock. A small bead of fluid appeared on the tip, which Ben licked up. "So tasty," he murmured. "Come on, give me that big, thick candy cane. I want to suck on it."

"Sometimes you are a little bit ridiculous," Quinn said, his hands curling into Ben's hair.

"You love it," Ben answered confidently, the proof on display as Quinn's cock hardened, filling with blood. He never managed to take all of Quinn's cock, but he licked at the flared head and closed his mouth around as much as he could, using his hands to stroke the rest and reach underneath, cradling his heavy balls.

Quinn kept petting Ben's head, playing with his hair. "I do. I love you."

Sucking on Quinn's cock felt almost meditative to Ben, breathing deep and focusing on only his senses, the feel, smell, and taste, his world narrowing down to the heavy length in his mouth, the trembling of Quinn's thighs, how his breathing hitched and labored until his hands clenched on Ben's head and he shot down his throat.

"Mmmm," Ben purred in the back of his throat, swallowing Quinn's come.

"You are - " Quinn pulled him up, onto his lap, forcefully enough that Ben couldn't resist, even if he wanted to. Cupping Ben's cheek in one hand, Quinn kissed him hard, chasing after the taste of himself in Ben's mouth. "Let me take care of you," he offered, palming the front of Ben's trousers.

"No." Ben batted away Quinn's hand. "I want to come while you're fucking me."

"You'll have to wait a while."

"I don't mind." Standing, Ben stretched, appreciating Quinn's eyes devouring him as he stripped off his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. He picked up Quinn's glass and walked over to the brandy decanter, pouring a large measure for them to share, taking a sip as he settled back on Quinn's lap.

Quinn had taken the time to pull off the polyester top, cradling Ben to his naked body.

"I like this," Ben said. "This is what Christmas should be."

"Blow jobs and naked cuddling?" Quinn asked, his tone bemused.

Ben kissed him, his tongue playing with Quinn's. "Being with my husband. My family."

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I was supposed to be writing right now, but for some reason, I find the thought of red velvet compelling during this season. My love to everyone who still loves this pairing! My thanks to Merry Amelie for betaing. I fussed before posting; all mistakes are mine.


End file.
